Come Home
by elliedowns
Summary: Bucky goes on his first mission since him and Darcy begin dating. Darcy doesn't know how to deal with him leaving.
1. Chapter 1

"_Don't forget Bucks, we are having dinner with my family when you get back. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to ruin the surprise." _Darcy rambled into the phone. She could hear Steve and Tony laughing in the background.

Bucky sighed. They had been over this what seemed like a thousand times. After he has proposed before he left, all Darcy could talk about was the wedding and how excited she was to finally tell everyone, starting with her parents first of course. She called him every night while he was in Rome to "check in" with the mission. Bucky knew the real reason she was calling. She was nervous. This was the first time he had gone on a mission since they started dating. He usually ran around New York, doing field work with Steve while she stayed in his apartment in Stark Towers.

"_I won't forget doll. How could I, it's all you've talked about for the past week." _He said into the phone jokingly. He knew she was stressing and didn't want to add to it. "_By the way, what would you think of if Steve, Clint, and Tony were groomsmen?"_

"_Sounds fine to me, I was thinking of Pepper, Natasha, and Jane as bridesmaids." _After Darcy found out that The Winter Soldier would be joining the other Stark Towers residents as Steve's resident, she grew closer to Natasha. Tony had ordered all of the women to take a self-defense class just incase Bucky went into Winter Soldier mode. Natasha was deemed teacher of the class and after kicking Darcy's ass a few times too many, they became friends. Natasha admired how Darcy didn't treat Bucky as if he was going to snap any moment and treated him like a person.

Natasha couldn't help but to like Darcy. She made friends with everyone and didn't take orders from anyone. Not to mention she made the best food.

"_Well time for some good news. The mission is almost over. We found the guy and should be back tomorrow night. I can't wait to see you." _Bucky whispered into the phone. He knew that if he showed any acts of love towards Darcy, Tony would make fun of him for the rest of the mission and Steve would look at him like he was finally getting his best friend back again.

"_Just come home in one piece and I will be fine. I can't wait to see you. I love you. Good night Bucky." _Darcy shouted into the phone, knowing that Tony and Steve would hear her.

"_Night doll. See you soon." _

Bucky hadn't added an _I love you_ but Darcy knew he meant it.

Laying down on their bed, she cuddled one of his shirts and feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy woke up in a cold sweat that night. Pushing off the covers she bolted to the kitchen to get a glass of ice water. Rushing down the hallway she stopped when she saw a light on in the living room. Creeping back to the bedroom she grabbed her taser. Silently walking back to the living room she peeked around the corner to find Bucky sleeping on the couch with the news on the t.v. Finding a blanket in the chest on the wall she attempted to cover Bucky without waking him only to miserably fail the moment the blanket touched him.

Buck sat up in full fight mode, to find Darcy staring down at him like a frightened kitten. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her back to the bedroom, apologising on the way there.

"Bucky, set me down!" Darcy screeched when he started tickling her to get a smile out of her.

"Whatever you say doll," Bucky tossed Darcy onto the bed. Walking to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and changed out of his armor into his sweat pants and joined Darcy in the bed. "I missed you Darce. I don't like going on missions without having one of the guys here to watch you. It makes me worry." Bucky looked down at Darcy to find her smiling up at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing is going to happen. Anyways Bruce and Clint were here so I don't think anyone was really going to mess with me having the Hulk in the same building as me." Darcy explained giving Bucky a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Plus, I've heard that people wouldn't like him when he's angry." Darcy replied winking at Bucky and snuggling into his side. "Now super-soldier, get some sleep."

Bucky pulled Darcy in closer and wrapped the blanket around them. Moments later he heard Darcy's breathing even out and her soft snoring began.

The next morning Darcy rolled over to find an empty bed. She laid there for a minute wondering if she should go find Bucky or to turn on the t.v. and start the Batman marathon she had planned for the day.

Getting up, she ventured to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Strolling into the bedroom she quickly made her way into the kitchen to find Bucky at the stove singing to himself while making pancakes. She went to take a seat at the counter only to find Steve there drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning Cap," Darcy greeted him. "How'd the mission go?"

"Morning Darcy. The mission went as planned. Bucky and Tony didn't waver from the original plan too much." Steve winked at her as Bucky turned around to defend himself.

"I stuck to all the orders you gave me, you're thinking about Tony, Punk." Bucky laughed while flipping the pancakes.

Darcy smiled to herself while going to make her coffee. She was always amused when they would banter back and forth. It reminded her of how she and Jane would joke around about the various projects and men Darcy had before she met Bucky.

She was pulled from her memories as Bucky came up behind her. He took the coffee from her hands, sipping it, he handed it back to her.

"If you would like some coffee all you have to do is fix yourself some, not take mine." Darcy suggested while tip-toeing up to kiss Bucky.

"But you make the best coffee doll." Bucky muttered while leaning down to kiss her.

Pulling back Darcy rolled her eyes. Walking back to counter to snatch the paper from Steve. Sauntering back to the hallway she glanced over her shoulder, "If you all need me, I will be in the bedroom catching up on my shows," she told them, swaying her hips more than usual to taunt Bucky.

Bucky looked down at the pancakes smiling to himself. He really couldn't wait to marry Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3

_flashback_

The first time Bucky saw Darcy she was in Tony's lab forcing him to eat his lunch. He laughed to himself about how someone as small as Darcy could force THE Iron Man to eat his lunch. Bucky had gone into Tony's lab that day to allow Tony to make some adjustments on his arm. Tony made JARVIS reminding Bucky of his appointment in the lab.

When Bucky opened the doors to the lab he heard Darcy making a comment about playboy, philanthropists even having to eat. Tony was ignoring everything she was saying anyways, but when Bucky walked into the lab he totally toned her out.

Darcy had given Bucky a death glare, told Tony she would be back to finish this, and stormed out of the room. Bucky gave Darcy back his signature smirk and walked off to talk to Tony.

While Tony was in awe over Bucky's arm and making adjustments on it, Bucky was thinking about a way to talk to Darcy again. Simply walking up to her was always a great idea but Bucky wanted to make things a game and draw her in slowly. Bucky always had a way with the women in his day but that was more than a few years ago. Tony finished making adjustments on his arm and Bucky walked out of the door.

"Uhm Bucks….. the pancakes." Steve broke Bucky out of his daydream in enough time to save one pancake.

"Sorry Steve, I was thinking about how Darcy and I met. She hated me at first," Bucky laughed to himself. "Good thing I got her though."

"You really do love her don't you, jerk?"

"She was the only one that understood me at first with the exception of you. Even though technically you don't count. You've known me for a long time." Bucky joked with Steve while trying to salvage some more batter to make more pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bucky! Get your robotic ass in here. NOW!" Darcy screeched from somewhere down the hall.

"I'm coming doll." Bucky set down the t.v. remote and rushed off in the direction of her voice.

"Do you think this shit is funny? I almost had a heart attack when I walked into the bathroom! You know how much I hate when you and Steve play jokes on me and this has you written all over it."

Bucky looked down at the snake curled around the knobs to the sink. Slowly a smirk formed on his face and in seconds he was in a giggling fit.

"You'll think this is real hilarious when you are sleeping on the couch tonight. Extra sheets and blankets are in the hall closet. When you settle yourself down, you can clean up the kitchen! I'm taking a bath and going to bed." Darcy stormed off into their room to get ready for bed muttering to herself how sometimes she wonders how she even loves him.

Bucky looked down at the snake remembering how funny he thought it would be to play this prank. He would be greatly regretting it when he was attempting to get comfortable later that night on the firm couch sent from hell itself. Eventually he would settle on the floor.

A few days after the snake incident Bucky walked into the apartment to find a hysterical Darcy. Walking into the bathroom he found Darcy leaning against the sink, tears streaming down her face. She was looking at her reflection muttering something about how messed up everything was and how she just wanted her mother. Bucky slowly walked up to her and embraced her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her head.

"What's wrong doll?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Darcy sniffled, "Our wedding is in a month, I went for a dress fitting today and they didn't even have the correct dress for me. It wasn't even the correct shade, shape, or size! They have no idea where the hell my dress is, so I have to wait until they call me with the answer. This entire day has been shit. Jane couldn't come with me so I had to bring Pepper. She tried to pull the whole 'I work for Tony "Iron Man" Stark' bit but that didn't work. Apparently the store has a strict 'HATE ALL SUPERHEROES' rule. I just want to lay down and sleep."

Turning Darcy around, Bucky gave her one more hug/squeeze and scooped her up in his arms and carried her from the bathroom into the bedroom. Whispering in her ear he told her, "One more month and we will be doing this as husband and wife. Don't worry doll, they will find your dress. If they don't that store will just have to deal with the Avengers and one very angry Winter Soldier storming into the store to locate the dress themselves."

Earning a giggle from Darcy, he set her down on the bed. Flopping down next to her he cuddled beside her and rubbed her back as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy was nervous. The week before the wedding had arrived. Wedding preparations were at an all time high. Everyone was running around trying to calm down the wedding planner, a.k.a. Darcy's best friend Jane. She was the one who had made the last minute dress catastrophe absolute. Once word spread that the dress was MIA, Jane had gone into overdrive. Calling up the salon to bitch out the manager for a good two full hours on how this wedding was to go according to plan with not a blip in sight and how this was a major blip, two days later the dress was on the doorstep to Darcy's apartment with an essay in form of an apology letter.

Walking into the bathroom, Darcy watched her reflection in the mirror. In less than a week she wouldn't be Darcy Lewis anymore. She would officially be Darcy Barnes.

"Darce, where are you?" Jane called out through the apartment.

"In the bathroom, I'll be out in a second!"

"Good, make sure you look presentable because I have a surprise for you."

Darcy glanced at her reflection one more time, grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and walked to the living room. Not in a million years would she have guessed what would be waiting for her in the living room. Jane stood by the couch in red heels, a drop-waist black dress, and her favorite clutch in her hands.

"Darce, if I had know you looked like that I would've told you to take a shower and look more presentable than you do." Jane rolled her eyes, rushing to Darcy to push her down the hall back towards the bathroom.

"What's the occasion Jane? I didn't even see you this dressed up at Thor's welcome home party. I'm starting to get a little worried about you."

"Shut your mouth Darce! I looked nice at that party! But that's not a discussion for now. Get into the shower, I'll pick out an outfit for you, and put on your favorite red lipstick. We are going out on the town tonight!" Jane casually walked over to the closet with a mischievous grin slowly spreading across her face.

Turning on the shower, Darcy found herself smiling about the first time she ever went out with Jane. They unknowingly walked into a biker bar and ended up staying all night. Darcy was taken off guard when they were approached by two leather-clad men. Little did she know that that night she would meet her future husband.

Bucky had been dressed in his classic black combat boots, black jeans, skin-tight black shirt, with a form fitting leather jacket to complete his outfit. His partner in crime that night was Thor. Darcy had never seen Jane as flirty and giggly as that night. Knowing all of Jane's tale-tale signs when she wanted a man: the constant touching, eye-batting, tossing the head back laughter, Darcy was able to enjoy herself by not wondering about Jane trying to sneak off to the lab all night. Bucky hadn't taken his eyes off Darcy the whole night. She mesmerized him. Unlike any other woman, she wasn't afraid of him. Usually the metal arm scared people away, but Darcy looked him in the eye and challenged him to a game of pool. Wanting to make it a little more interesting, he made a bet: he wins they go on an official date, Darcy wins, he buys her drinks for the rest of the night.

Sudden banging on the door broke Darcy away from her thoughts. Shedding her clothes, Darcy jumped into a now lukewarm shower. Quickly washing her hair and body, she got out of the shower. Reaching for the towel she had laid out, she hit warm flesh instead of fluffy towel.

"Well, if I had known I was going to be assaulted while using the restroom, I wouldn't have come in here."

Clutching the shower curtain around her, Darcy screamed, "Dammit Tony, get out! You knew I was using the shower and could've been out any moment and you chose to come in here. Now hand me that towel before I get Bucky in here."

Smirking, Tony reached for the towel and handed it to Darcy. Giving her a quick look over, he laughed before telling her, "You missed some suds there Darce." Turning on his heels, he strolled out of the room.

Securing the towel around her, Darcy stepped out of the bathroom to begin getting ready. After allowing Jane to fix her hair, Darcy slipped into her favorite red dress and black heels and they left an hour later.

Darcy allowed Jane to drive begrudgingly. Half way into the drive, Jane pulled over into a restaurant parking lot. Reaching underneath the driver seat, Jane revealed a blindfold.

"Now don't freak out Darce, but I need you to put this on. What tonight concludes is a secret that you cannot know about. Put up a fight and I will get Pepper on you."

Thrusting out her hand, Darcy took the blindfold and tied it around her head. Jane checked to make sure it was secure, started the car, and began to drive again. What seemed like an eternity later to Darcy the car stopped. Without the use of her eyes, Darcy had use other senses to know where they were. Slowly she picked up on the smell of smoke and the sound of men laughing. Smirking to herself, she thought of how predictable this night just might be.


End file.
